<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Web of a reason by spider_verse (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928564">Web of a reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spider_verse'>spider_verse (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Gen, Ghost Hannah Baker, M/M, Mental Anguish, Peter Parker Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spider_verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>» Peter FUCKING hated himself. He fucking could not stand to see himslef in the mirror . while he was out in Germany fighting Captain America and making a movie ... for her to see . Peter was so caught up in making sure no one got hurt he missed her cries for help. Hannah was speical. truely one of a kind . book one in welcome to your tape Peter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HannahBaker/PeterParker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Web of a reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>well folks . its another Spider-Man crossover. and it's with the highly controversial Netflix show 13 reasons why.I would like to note this is somewhat an au . I am using the mcu and 13rwhy as I love them both.</p><p>and since Katharine Langfords Endgame scene was cut out I'm doing this more for myself then anyone else.</p><p>right so I am sorry Clay fans but our little boy is not here . our friendly niegberhood Spider-Man is taking his place.</p><p>also to save confusions Tony Stark will be spelt With A Y While Tony Padilla will be spelt With an I</p><p>and as much as I love Ned he's gone to . I just could not think on how to do the mcu's version of him without taking some of his boyish charm .</p><p>I am only following season one of the show as it's the only season a will watch . season two had a lot of issues that making me scared of doing it as the show hold a speical place in my heart as it really helped me true a tuff time . season two will be completely original</p><p>Unlike Clay,Peter won't have Aunt May Helicopter parenting him . But she will be Peter rock in the story</p><p>Hannah also has two tapes for Peter . why because I'm an asshole thats why</p><p>I'M not. doing every episode in thier entirety the only episodes i will thouch in full are</p><p>1</p><p>2</p><p>10</p><p>11.</p><p>i will then jump into homcoing (mainly the last thirs ) then Infianty war and finally endgame so spoilers ahead you are warned.</p><p>I aruge you to not to read this if your mental health is not the best . I hope you can talk to a trusted adult or freinds</p><p>anyway this is set durning phase 3 of the mcu . this is also going to be during the time of homcoming . this will take most of Peters time so the first spidey mcu stand-alone will happen later on</p><p>.i do not own these character's the marvel cinematic universe is owned by disney and MARVEL</p><p>13 reason why was created by Jay Asher and adapted to tv by NETFLIX</p><p>Peter FUCKING hated himself. He fucking could not stand to see himslef in the mirror . while he was out in Germany fighting Captain America and making a movie ... for her to see . Peter was so caught up in making sure no one got hurt he missed her cries for help. Hannah was speical. truely one of a kind .</p><p>Peter entered Midtown high . an aura of sadness was around the high school . less than two weeks ago . Hannah Baker committed suicide. She left no note or reason why . She simply did it . All around the School where posters . aurging students to talk if they had these issue's.</p><p>growled under his breath muttering " IT'S to late now she's dead . Peter moved slowly as her locker came into sight . Everyone wanted to show how much they missed Hannah by decorating her locker . Peter hates that his locker is directly arcoss from hers . Peter gets the books he needs from his locker. He turns around there she is. Hannah, she smiles and disappears. This has been Happening alot lately too Peter . he hates it . The pain eats him alive already . he doesn't need this .</p><p>Peter doesn't realise it but he finds himself waking towards her locker two grils stand there</p><p>"She was so pretty".</p><p>"Totally".</p><p>They take a selfie and walk away.</p><p>"What is it again"?</p><p>#"NeverForget".</p><p>Peter just stands there looking at her locker . His body is frozen he can't move his body wants to but his mind no his heart won't let him .</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?Peter turns to see Justin Foley march towards him. He supriced a member of the popular group is noticing him .</p><p>Peter opens his mouth quite shocked "Nothing. I'm just-</p><p>Justin quickly cuts him off " Looking for something ". Peter staired at him "do you even know my name "</p><p>Justin looked at him with hate " Of course i do Peter "</p><p>Soon Mr Porter walks to them " Guys come on Seconed bell.</p><p>Justin qickly growled " your not as innocent, Parker . I don't give a shit what she says. Peter was confused at the "talk he had with Justin . Peter realised he couldn't stay here today</p><p>Peter didn't bother listing to Mr Porter call his name . he ran to an ally and pulled his suit out . he put it on so fast you'd think Peter wanted to rip it . Once Peter was in his coustume he quckly shot off his web's. his hands were pulling on his webs so hard buildings were having chuncks fly out . Peter swings around the area of Queens as his mind drifts Hannah</p><p>flash back</p><p>The group collaboration project is worth one-fifth of your semester grade total, so- [bell rings] Okay, so, please be committed and constant and fair to each other. spoke</p><p>Peter looked to Hannah as he was packing his bag "I like the hair. The short hair. Um I liked the long hair, too. And, um, I realize this makes me seem wishy-washy, and I should have said something the other night, and in truth I don't actually like change, but this change seems cool."</p><p>Hannah takes a moment and looks at Peter "Thanks Peter.</p><p>end of flash back</p><p>Peter takes his mask of and sighs . he quitly sheds a tear as he glanced to his left to see Hannah Sitting beside him. Peter close his eye's wishing she'd leave him be the pain was to much.</p><p>he opened his eye's as his bluetooth in his mask began to ring he looked to see longtime friend Toni</p><p>Padilla ringing him " Hey Padilla" spoke Peter sliping on his mask . " Hey Peter I've been looking for you man where are you "</p><p>Peter jumped of the building as he answered Toni "The Stark internship " Toni was silent on his end of the line as Peter waited for a response "Dont hurt anyone Peter " Peter Sighed as he spoke " Never have never will" Peter hung up the call . as Sirns went off .</p><p>Peter returned to his apartment later that afternoon. After changing Peter opened the door to his and Aunt Mays apartment to Find her With Mr Tony Stark . "Peter " Smiled Tony as he saw the young boy . But the smile was quckly replaced with a look of concern as he took in the boys appearance. He look like he had not sleeped in days the Bags under his eye's made the bright and happy boy Tony cared look miserable.</p><p>"Hey mister Stark" spoke Peter forcing a smile on his face . It wasn't that he didn't want to see Mister Stark . It was just Peter was tired . Tony gestured for Peter to Sit down beside him . Peter did and look to mister Stark . " who you feeling kid May told me about your friend " The tone in his voice wasn't hus usual playboy one , but one of concern for the teen boy he was his apprentice and basically his son .</p><p>Peter stiffened as mister Stark spoke about Hannah, he look at him and Spoke " she wasnt my freind per say ,Sure we knew each other and talked sometimes but we werent that close" Peter hated lying to Mister Stark but at this point he wasnt sure who he was lying to Tony Stark or himself . Before Tony could say a thing Peter got up and spoke tiredly " look mister Stark I've got some homework that i need to do " and with that Peter walked off</p><p>Tony watched the young boy disappeared into his room he look towards may as she spoke " he's hurting Tony don't take it personally " Tony sighed looking at me " how close were they really " May let out a breath as she walked to the kitchen " to be honest there was ... a spark between them but you know Peter he was to scared to take a chance " Tony eyes lowered as he could only imagen what Peter was going true.</p><p>Peter's room</p><p>Peter shuts his down behind him . He silently bangs his head off the door sliding down . he close his eyes just listing to silence he looked to his bed to see a box . The Box Peaks Peters interest as he he goes to his bed . He looks at the box and lefts the lid . he soon finds a set of old fashion tapes seven of them number 1 to 13 . six tapes having both ends covered in a shade of blue that Peter was sure he had seen before . He looked at them . He was sure he had a old boom box somewhere from dumpster diving . He pulled it out a placed the first tape in</p><p>Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker.</p><p>Peter blood ran cold and his heart stopped as he heard her voice . the voice that haunted his dream.</p><p>Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up. I promise. Anyway, the rules here are pretty simple. There are only two.</p><p>Peter slamed down the stop button . he could. not belive it . Tears ran down his face " I killed Hannah " was all he could think . Peter didnt pay attention as he went to hit the button to start the tape back up only for it to be broken . he cursed has he used his super strenght to perry the tape door open to get it . Peter looks down he got the box of tapes on look for his coustume . Peter went for the suit Mr Stark got him but he stopped . he turned and looked at his old one the one he made himself . he rembered Hannah loved the suit . so he grabbed it instead and stuffed it into the bag . Peter dashed out the door before May could say a word.</p><p>Peter ran to the top of his building and quckly changed . He shot a web and high tailed it to Toni's house he quckly made it there having superhuaman refelxs does come in handy. " he takes the bag of his back and changes when he jumps of the roof he walks to see Toni And his father Arturo</p><p>Hey Toni" Peter said</p><p>"hey Parker" spoke Toni Peter looked to his car " is something wrong with her</p><p>Toni dad looks to Peter</p><p>" Nothing wrong yet Peter. It's called taking care of things".</p><p>Toni looks to Peter and his Dad " What you doing here ?</p><p>Peter looked to Toni and his father " i need to borrow your walkman "</p><p>Toni's father laughed and asked "what do need that old thing for ?</p><p>Peter looked at them " i found some stuff belonging to Uncle Ben , I didn't wanna upset may by asking her about them " lied Peter god he hated doing that to Arturo since he was good freinds with his late uncle</p><p>Arturo looked at Peter and gave him a sad smile " Of course Peter anything for Bens family"</p><p>Peter didn't notice Toni eying Peter</p><p>Arturo looks to Peter "but first do you mind help us out with Toni's rust bucket</p><p>Peter nodded and hoped and was at the wheel</p><p>If we got the timing right, we'll hear it. Okay, flip the ignition. Spoke Arturo The engaine roared has Peter looked at the walkman</p><p>You hear that? That's how it should sound. Boasted Arturo</p><p>Toni looked to his Dad That sounds different?</p><p>Yeah, it's different. Are you deaf?</p><p>Sounds the same as before</p><p>"Then you are deaf. That's so much smoother. Like night and day. I don't think so. I know, and you should too. That's why I'm showing you this. Okay, shut her off" Arturo told Peter .</p><p>Peter looked at them both and Spoke " i should go</p><p>Arturo looked at Peter asking " you sure Sofia is cooking again "</p><p>Peter smiled but answered "No, thanks. Mays making pork chops. If I'm not home soon, she'll call the cops or something.</p><p>They emailed all the parents</p><p>again? Pretending he didnt care</p><p>Peter eyes closed tightly"Oh, I know</p><p>.</p><p>"She leave a note? Girl who killed herself?</p><p>asked Arturo</p><p>Uh- I don't know. Peter looked at the floor moving his feet</p><p>Toni speaks in a low voice in spanish to his father</p><p>Artuto looked looked at Toni "Right, well, you listen to me. You ever do that to your mother, I will kill you, you understand? I'll kill you dead. Clean this shit up.</p><p>Toni looked at his Father fading form then to Peter "No sense of irony in that comment. None"</p><p>Peter looked away from Toni and spoke in a soft tone " i should go</p><p>Peter walks away only for Toni to call to him "Keys penis Parker "</p><p>Peter chuckled and threw Toni's keys to him</p><p>he looked around moving into an alleyway changing into his old costume . Peter in his old homemade coustume. stayed on the side of a building as he pressed play</p><p>The rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: you listen. Number two: you pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person</p><p>Peter eye's moved aimlessly his voice breaking " why The Hell am I own this"</p><p>Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around our beloved city. I can't force you to visit them, but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or, you know, just throw the map away and I'll never know or will I? You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with a trusted individual who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Not again.</p><p>Peter at hearing the last Part roared " I never did" Peter stuff the walkman into his bag as he jumped of the side of the building with incredible force he shots a web as Hannah's voice plays again</p><p>Do what I say. Not more, not less. You're being watched.</p><p>Mays apartment</p><p>Peter snuck into his Apartment as He texted her he was over in Toni . Peter slowly slid down the wall and look for his gym bag he was throwing clothes in when he came across a shirt that simply</p><p>NERD</p><p>"Nerd " Shouted Hannah as Peter walked with her Peter rolled his eyes at Hannah " god Hannah i dont think everybody heard you "</p><p>Hannah smiles and sassed " oh come on its adorable . Peter raised his left eyebrow with made Hannah giggle "You mean "adorable" in a helpless baby animal sort of way, I'm guessing.</p><p>Hannah nuggs him slightly as she speaks</p><p>" yeah and I'm sure you wear a helmet riding a bike "</p><p>Peter looked at her smiled "Forgive me for wanting to keep my brains in my head.</p><p>Hannah let a chuckle out looking at Peter</p><p>"Instead of, say, some other regions</p><p>Hannah laughs as Peter blushes like crazy</p><p>Put your finger on "C," your other finger on "4. " Bring them together. That's our first red star. I know, right? A map. Old school, again. No Google Maps, no app, no chance for the interwebs to make everything worse, like it does.</p><p>Peter just huffs and he checks the map oit he shots a web and swings away . Peter then stops he looks back thinking a car is following him . he watches as the car takes the other turn</p><p>You've arrived at my first house in this shitty town.</p><p>Peter looks at the house from a distance he tries to calm his breathing as Hannah's voice brings him back.</p><p>Where I threw my first and only party and where I met Justin Foley the subject of our first tape. It was just a party. I didn't know it was the beginning of the end. Justin, you were in love with my friend Kat. My only friend.</p><p>Peter just had entered Hannah house as he heard his old friend cats voice full of suprice " He came Peters here"</p><p>Hannah looks up giving that breathtaking smile " I win you owe me five dollars " Smirked Hannah .</p><p>Peter looked at both ladies in major suprice " you betted on me</p><p>Kat laughed " Against you. Last party I saw Clay at my birthday, fourth grade.</p><p>I still remember that clown." Deadpanned Peter</p><p>Kat giggled while taking a drink "Mm! Oh, my God. He was a heroin addict. My mother the social worker hired a recovering heroin addict. He had the shakes. Kat looked between both Hannah and Peter</p><p>Peter shrugged his shoulders " I just thought. he was nervous .</p><p>Kat lauged as a girl their year walks about to Kat</p><p>Peter smiles at Kat as the girl leaves</p><p>"This is quite a turnout. People are happy to see you go.</p><p>Kat turns her head and rasied an eyebrow at Peter " I really just threw it so Hannah could finally meet some people before I depart this realm.</p><p>Hannah laughs and slaps Peters arm " I met Nerd "</p><p>Kat gives them a fake glare " Peter doesn't count he's Peter " Peter spoke up Preteneding to be offended "I feel like I should count.</p><p>Before they can finish the conversation Tyler come up Camera in Hand "Kat " he spoke .</p><p>she turned around posing with Hannah and Peter .</p><p>Peter laughs as his phone Beeps " It's May " Kat smiles and shouts " yes by god her Banna pie is Amazing " Hannah rasied her eyebrow " who's May " Peter smiled " My Aunt . Hannah tilted her head and smiled at Peter .</p><p>Peter felt his heart bound harder</p><p>". Okay, refills. Peter, what is your drink? spoke Kat as she pointed at them</p><p>Peter looked at them both and spoke "Uh, Sprite. the embarrassed tone in his voice made Hannah laugh . Kat looks to him in the fit of giggles " Oh, my God, you are priceless. You are a gem. You'll have a beer.</p><p>Peter lowered his head and mumbled " yeah i like beer .</p><p>Kat handed him the beer and soon left and left Peter alone with Hannah . Peter looked. at Hannah nervously still holding the beer " Stop having so much fun, Pete .</p><p>Peter smiled at her as he spoke "I'm having fun, totally. Woot! the woot was a little bit higher pitch then what he meant it to be .</p><p>Hannah smiled and walked over to him</p><p>"You're too buttoned up. " she then did the first two buttons on his shirt</p><p>Peter smiled her as his phone went off " all units robbery in progress " Peter face hardened as Hannah looked at him " I gotta go . Before she could speak Peter rushed off Leaving a confused Hannah Behind . Soon Kat returned " where is Parker " Hannah looked at her " i dont know his phone went off and he dashed "</p><p>Kat sighed " he's doing it again " Hannah looked at her " what again ? Kat looked at her " Peters uncle was shot dead by some mugger that they never caught " Hannah eyes softened at the news . "Peter blames himself and evendo everyone wont admit it Peter goes looking for him .</p><p>Hannah looked to the door again walking out it .</p><p>a little while later Peter returns . "sorry i had to run" Hannah smiled " no worries Pete " he looked at her eye as she staired at him they stood thier in silences until a new voice appeared " hey there</p><p>Hannah looked at Bryce unimpressed "Hey Bryce tried to use his charm which usally worked:You're, um, you're the new girl.</p><p>Hannah looked at him unimnpressed again "Apparently.</p><p>Uh, I like your laugh.</p><p>"Thanks. I like your understated sense of fashion</p><p>Peter glared. at Bryce . When ever Peter was near the guy he felt something was wrong .</p><p>Thanks." chuckled Bryce</p><p>Thankfully for Peter Kat come walking back her voice deadly coldBryce. Better go hit the keg and catch up. You're an hour behind.</p><p>I'll see you later I hope. See you. smirked Bryce</p><p>Kat looked to Hannah Oh, God, no. Solid no, Hannah. He is, like, frat boy Darth Vader."</p><p>Hannah giggled at that answering "He didn't seem that bad</p><p>.Kat gave hannah a siourous look "I was being kind. Peter looked at them and spoke to Hannah "She kind of was.</p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes smirking</p><p>think I want a beer too.</p><p>Kat giggled Okay, then, Princess Leia.</p><p>Oh, my God, you're both nerds.</p><p>Kat:Have fun. as Hannah left earshot Kat turned to Peter "Are you gonna tell her?</p><p>Tell her what?</p><p>Oh, please. I've known you this entire century.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes"Well, give me a break. I'm not good with the you know, and the gay rumors only recently subsided.</p><p>Mmm. So the stakes are high for you." joked Kat</p><p>Peter took a breathIt's like, around her, I can be different, you know?i feel like Tony Stark or something.</p><p>Kat gave him a said smile "Peter sweets, you're a prize. But from my limited observation, she has terrible taste in guys.</p><p>Peter sighed You won't say anything to her?</p><p>Kat only gave him a devilous smirk Only if it comes up.</p><p>She walks away as Peter shots at her Kat!</p><p>Peter turned his head as a text from ma "be safe "</p><p>he then rembered Justin and Zack and how the wrestled in the sprinklers and how Justin smiled at Hannah</p><p>So, you see, that's where the trouble</p><p>began. That smile, that damned smile</p><p>The one and only Kat moved away before the start of school. She was the kind of friend that couldn't be replaced. Even by falling in love, with the boy she left behind.</p><p>Peter hung upside down he stays their a while untill he believes he see's Hannah Smirking at him . Peter nearly loses his grip on the web . looking at the spot she once was .</p><p>I was an office assistant, third period. So I knew where you were, third</p><p>Peter. chuckled and said " wow totally not creepy Hannah</p><p>even decided to like Basketball for you, Justin.</p><p>now this one Peter rembered. he remembers the hurt he felt that Hannah left him in . how her eyes look at Justin, a guys she met at a Party like the greatest man in the world . but he does rember one ...Nice part of that memory</p><p>" did you hear what Spider-Man did today "</p><p>Peter looked at her trying not to smile " no please Hannah Enlighten me</p><p>Hannah smiled " he saved a bus full of kids from falling of a bridge "</p><p>Peter smiled " so you like Spider-Man "</p><p>She pushed some hair out of her face which made Peter's heart flutter " of course I do he the friendly niegberhood Spider-Man "</p><p>Peter swings along as he listens to Hannnah as she talks about her and Justin . Peter was filled with anger as he now began to understand Hannah's story .</p><p>I know what you're all thinking. Hannah Baker is a slut. Oops, did you catch that? I said Hannah Bakeris. Can't say that anymore.</p><p>The last line made Peter let go of the web in suprice and tumbled down onto the ground . he dusted himself of as he saw the Park in walking distance he jogged over and sat on the bench taking his Mask off .</p><p>I dreamed our first kiss would take place in the park. I never told you that. The dream starts with me at the top of the rocket, holding on to the steering wheel. It's still a playground rocket, but every time I turn the wheel to the left of the right, the trees lift up like they're taking flight.</p><p>Peter sat on that benach and could almost see the event going on like it was really happing with Hannah's voice guiding him</p><p>And I'm scared... because I don't know how to fly. But you're there at the bottom of the slide to catch me when I fall.</p><p>Tears fall from Peters face as Hannahs voice sound so Dead</p><p>And that's all that happened. We kissed. Why? Did you hear something else?Nope. We just kissed. Sorry to disappoint you . I gusse we even now sort of</p><p>Peter soon hears a car pull up he looks to see Toni " your at the park " Peter nodded at his freind " looks like your ready for side two .</p><p>finished 4,155 words 22,026 characters</p><p>Right so that's it . next time .is a massive time jump to Avenger Infinity war where doctor strange see a spectre following Peter . i dont plan on wrighting episide by episode i plan on write diffrent stages in Peter live without Hannah</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>